SMG4 Parodies! :D
by LoopyHoopz14
Summary: I luv SMG4's videos! Which ish why I did this, with a LOAD of his videos in my... urm... words i guess? I suck at summary, but stories are good :D


Being the greedy person she was, Loopy made a stall, saying 'Smartest person in the world!' and 'One cookie for a question answered!' After a few minutes, a girl came past and saw the signs. "Hm? Whats this?" She said as she looked at the signs. After staring at them for a minute, she gave Loopy a cookie, who smiled in joy.

The girl looked around then came up close to Loopy. "Did the guy really think I was pretty yesterday?" She asked. Loopy, still with the smile on her face, shook her head. "Nope!" She said as the girl stared at her, tears in her eyes.

More people came by the second with questions like,

"Where do you find a pet Russian dolphin?"

"Why does nobody pay attention to Emma?" Her sister Emma asked, with the reply of a very sing-song answer: "Nobody cares~! Nobody cares~!"

"What's nine plus ten?" Asked one person. "Tweny wun!" Loopy answered.

"Why do my farts smell?"

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS A SONIC?!"

"How do the rainbows smell the trees?"

"Hey you got a license for that?" Asked a policemen, which Loopy looked at him very confused. "Hmmm?" She questioned with a kind-off like troll face on.

* * *

><p>Loopy ended up in prison, even though she was doing a good deed to the cookie master. "Shit!" She said as they closed the doors. She then looked to her right to see a community board, saying 'If ya wanna get out! Help out!'. It also had a cop running and saying 'STAHP RIGHT THERE !', the main catchphrase for all policeman. "Oh no..." Loopy said as she looked at the board. She sighed before something caught her eye. "WOOOOAAAH!" She said as she looked at a paper saying 'Guard Wanted: Cookieria! A sexy lady who is good at guarding,' This was all she read, however, not looking at the 'and DOESN'T eat the godamm cookies. You know how many people have eaten the crap we make its worse than any war'.<p>

* * *

><p>A kid walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, someone opened it. "Trick or treat!" He said, even thought it was a few days gone pass Halloween. The man sighed then closed the door, making the kid rage.<p>

"w-w-w-WHAT THE FUCK! GODAMIT! ALWAYS NEVER GIVE ME A CHANCE! YOU GOTTA GIVE ME A CHANCE!" He was soon run over by Loopy, who was driving recklessly on the road. "Move bitch! Get out the way! Get out the way bitch get out the way!" She was singing as the dead child layed motionless on the road.

She arrived at very dark place and a building. "Oooh, very scary," She said as she looked at her map. It read '420 Spooky Street, this map isn't very helpful'. "Hmmm... What the fuck are we looking at?" She said. On the right, there was a building that read 'Freddy's Cookieria' and a bunch of cookies on it. "That must be the place!" She said excitedly as she went inside. "Lalalalala hmmm! Lalala-" She was cut off by Freddy being thrown against the wall. "WOAH!" She yelled, jumping back instantly. Two people then came out, one in normal clothing, the other in a uniform, who must be the security guard. "Please? Please? PLLEEAASSEE?" Begged the one without the uniform, however the other declined. "No no no A THOUSAND FUCKING TIMES NO! I AM STICK AND TIRED OF THIS SHIT! GET SOMEBODY ELSE TO FUCKING DO IT!" He then paused with a serious face, "And most importantly," He began before turning to the animatronic that was thrown, "FUCK. YOU!" He shouted before screaming, jumping through the window and running away. Loopy and the man both stared at eachother for a second. "Well if your here for the job, I think a job just opened," He said. Loopy smiled, basically forgetting what just happened. "Yaay~" She said with joy. "And don't worry about the other guy, he didn't get along with the robots!" The man said with a smile on his face. The bear instantly came to life, with sparks going everywhere. "Hey there buddy!" Freddy said with a creepy voice.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>12am<em>**

A phone rang once the clock struck twelve in the office. Loopy picked it up instantly. "Hello? Hello? Well, if your hearing this your fucked! Totally fucked!" Said the person on the phone. Loopy put it down on the table to rattle on to himself while she looked in a random placed fridge. "BULLSHIT! Wheres my cookies!? Wheres my cookies?!"I work at a cookieria and I'm not even provided free cookies?!" She yelled and kicked it angrily. She checked the cameras, with everything in place and a random Dr. Eggman in a random place. "Hmmm... Nice computer you got here!" She said. Loopy tried to do something else, but all she could do was flick through cameras. "It doesn't even go on Youtube!" Loopy complained. She then went to the door. "Fuck this!" She said as she flicked on the lights. It showed Freddy looking into the window creepily. "Wahh!" She yelled as she flicked off the lights.

She stared at the window for a minute, before flicking them back on again, showing pedo bear this time. "Eep!" She squeaked before turning the lights off again. She turned them back on straight afterwards, which showed troll face guy. Afterwards it showed Toad, then Barney, who started singing, "I love you, you love me!" with the Freddy music when the power goes off in the game. Loopy screamed before turning them off for the last time. "I think I'll just stay in her for now," She said, a scared look spread across her face.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>1am<strong>_

Loopy looked outside, a ninja look on her face. There was no one around.

She slowly crept around the party room and into the backstage. "Hmmm... Say, ima hungry!" She said before entering. As soon as she gone in, Freddy got more sparks thrown across the place. "It's raping time!" He said in a robotic voice, as Chica spazzed out. "PIIIIIZZZZAAAA!" It said while spazzing out.

"Hello!" Loopy yelled when she went in, a cheerful smile on her face. "Have u got any food?" She asked to, well, basically nothing, but Loopy didn't mind one bit. However, what she saw wasn't cookies, or any type of food. Instead, it was robot heads and other things that looked like the ones outside. "Woah!" Loopy gasped in a mixture of surprise and amazement. There was also a big sign saying 'No cookies', causing Loopy to rage.

"Mother fucker!" She yelled, annoyed. Suddenly, behind her, was some deep laughter and then sound of the door locking. "Huh?" She said in confusion. Freddy was behind her.

"Only you can prevent RAAAPPPEE!" Freddy shouted. Loopy screamed and ran to the other side of the table. However Freddy was chasing after her singing a song. "Look at that booty~! Show me the booty~! Gimme that booty~!" He basically sang about booty. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" She yelled in shock from what this... bear... thing was singing. Shortly after she said that, a Chica head started talking. "Bark B-Bark Bark! Piiizzzzaa!" It said, giving Loopy a 'clever' idea. Quickly, she threw the Chica head at Freddy, hitting him square in the face and fall down. Loopy took this time to get the heck out of the room she was in. Once she was out, she looked back. "What the fuckity fuck fuck was that?!" She yelled, soon after piano music was playing on the stage.

Foxy was playing the piano.

**If I could see your face**

**I know that I would puke!**

**Cuz**

**You look like a dude**

**Whose face just got juked**

**On a football field**

**He looks like his face got smashed**

**You kinda look like**

**A big fat ass**

**You kinda look**

**Like a lil.. Bi-**

**( SkyDoesMinecraft on Youtube 'If I could see your face' This is the real song! Its not piano and plus I dont know what Foxy said in that sooo... yh... XD )**

Before he could say bitch, all the animatronics came to the stage, all dancing randomly. Loopy took this chance to scream and run back to the office.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>2am<strong>_

The phone guy came back on. Loopy answered it by putting it on the table, then looking outside with a serious face on. "Hello hello? There are demons on the first floor. They have 12 swords, and they will slash them into your fucking brain!" Loopy got bored and started to open and close the doors. "Yeah never mind, scratch that," The phone guy still carried on, "It's best not to get caught, urh alright, okay I'll leave you to it," As soon as the phone went dead, Foxy stood outside, his jaw wide open.

"Wahh!" Loopy yelped and jumped back, letting Foxy in. "Hey dude, just wanted to let you know the pizza's ready," Foxy said in a dopey voice. Loopy, being her retarded self, stuck her tongue out. "No! Go away!" She yelled, wanting the fox to leave. However, he remained where he was. "I'm sorry man I was just curious," He replied.

On the right side of the room, Chica was at the window. "Piizzaa!" She said, obviously obsessed with it. Loopy sighed and turned around, only to find Freddy there with a slice of pizza on the floor. She took a step back from him. "GET IN MY BELLEH!" He shouted at it. Foxy came up to him. "Hey dude, you gonna finish that pizza?" He asked in his dopey voice again, only to get Freddy saying 'IM GOING TO RAPE U!' and randomly attack Chica. A few seconds later, Bonnie came in. "SOMEBODY REMOVED THE FRICKING PIZZA!" She shouted, making everyone scream and freak out, including Dr. Eggman for some reason. Loopy sighed and called a takeaway place.

"Hello children! What would you like to order?" The guy from the phone asked. Loopy giggled. "Cookies!" She replied, before getting punched by Chica. "NOO!" She said as she took the phone off her, "Pizza, Pizza Pizza, Pizza?" She said to the phone, making the guy serving confused. "Saay whaat?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "Pizza!" Chica said one last time before getting punched by Dr. Eggman. "NOPE!" He shouted as he took the phone of her. "People people people people!" He said eagerly to the phone. "We don't have that stuff here!" The guy replied.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>2:30am<strong>_

The doorbell rang, in which Chica went to open the door. A delivery man stood there, holding some pizza.

"Hello lady! Here's your pizza!" He said, a cheerful look on his face. Chica took it excitedly. "WAHOOOO! PIIIIZZZZAAA!" She yelled, dancing around with it. "AAAAAnndd!" The guy began, "That will be 12.95!" This made Chica go silent. However, in a matter of seconds, she was wearing a magicians hat. "Would you like to see a mmaaaaggiicc trick?" She asked.

Soon after, the guy was stuffed in a Freddy costume mouth. "Nailed it!" Chica said, pleased with herself.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>3am<strong>_

(**Urh, the animatronics do get a bit feisty now,) **"AMG JUSTIN BEEIIBBEER!" Bonnie fan-girled at the at Justin Beiber picture. **(But do I blame them? No) **"Surprise mother fucker!" Freddy said behind Foxy, making him scream and jump back. **(If I had to sing the same songs everyday for twenty years,) **"I wuv u!" Freddy said after, with hearts in his eyes. **(I would be feisty too. So lets remember to hold a special place in our hearts for them,) **"Shut up! You had your finger up my ass!" Foxy yelled at him, annoyed at the animatronic bear. "But I love you," He replied back. **(and show them a lil respect!) **"Are you hungry?" Chica asked to her bib, which had a creepy mouth and derpy eyes on it, "Yesh I'm hungry, NOW GIMME SOME FOOD!" The bib, or mostly Chica replied in a angry way. Chica chuckled and 'gave' the bib some pizza, before saying afterwards, "I am lonely..."

"Oh my god... The fuck did I come to?" Loopy answered, before a screaming Justin Beiber came flying pass the office, followed by Bonnie. "ZOMG JUUUSSSTTIIINNN BBBEEIIBBBEERR!" She screamed, nearly loud enpugh to burst Loopy's eyedrums. "Hey man, lemme do my job alright?" She asked, a tone of annoyance in her voice. However, her reply was what she would of expected from Bonnie. "Fuck you!" She yelled, before running off to find Justin again.

Loopy sighed. "These fricking animatronics are more annoying then scary!" Shecomplained, not noticing Golden Freddy behind. It was only when he said 'Hi' was when she looked around, first annoyed, then scared. "AHH! WHAT DA FUCK!... WHAT DA FUCK OKAY?!" She yelled at it. Golden Freddy then puked out some cookies, making Loopy's eyes shine with gleam. "Oh, woaaah~" She said, not noticing the 'Its me' and 'I'm here' words in front of her. "Yaay~! Come here cookie cookie!" She went closer towards it, before a picture of Burito Man appeared in front of her face. She scream and tried to run away, only with words coming up as ' Loopy14. exe has stopped responding'

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>DoUEvenSwag?am<strong>_

When Loopy woke up again, she had the face of herself, but the body of Foxy. _~Holy...~_ She thought as she looked around. The other animatronics were dancing around as kids of all ages screamed and ran around the cookieria. "YOOODDAAA!" One kid shouted as he flew to the other side of the room and blew up. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Cookieria," said the phone guy, with no emotion at all, "A magical place where kids and adults alike can enjoy and have fun".

Suddenly, Burito Man appeared before her again, "HEWOO!" He said, his retarted voice on full mode. "B-B-Burito Man?!" Loopy stuttered as she saw him. "My names Burito! And I. Like. COOOKKKIIIESSS!" _~Awww hell no!~ _Loopy thought as she looked at him angrily. Burito Man started spinning round in circles. "We are gonna have a tea-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Loopy stopped him from speaking anymore and did a 'Bite of 87' thing. Everyone started screaming and freaking out. "Oh my god! I'm sooo sorry..." She said, before adding "JUST KIDDING BITCH!" and putting on some badass shades to awesome music.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Back to 3am<strong>_

"Wahhh!" Loopy yelled, before jumping up and looking around. "Oh what?! Just a dream?! WHY COULDN'T IT BE FRICKING REAL?!" She yelled, a sad look on her face.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>4am<strong>_

Lopy sat in her chair, unable to sleep and struggled to keep her eyes open. " I'm so, HUNGRY!" Bonnie yelled from the left door, a crowbar in her hand. Chica was standing at the right door. "WHERES MY PIZZA!? WHERES MY PIZZA?!" She shouted, a crowbar in her hand also. They were both banging on the windows. "YOU JUST HAD ONE CHICA! Go away! Can't you buy your own?" She yelled then asked, wondering why they weren't ordering there own.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman was still on the phone to the delivery guy. "PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE!" He shouted, making the guy on the other phone line angry. "I told you, I. DON'T. SELL. PEOPLE!" He shouted back. The land of Retard sure was a weird place.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Foxy said, crowbar in hand also. _~Where the fuck do they get these crowbars from?~ _She thought, before saying, "Ha! Watch me!", with both doors still closed. She actually took this chance to look at the power charge... Which was at 14%. "HOLY SHIIT!" She yelled, making Chica smirk. "Deafeted know BITCH!?" She asked as the power went down.

**13%**

**12%**

**11%**

Freddy started to do his creepy laughter, which made it go down to 6%

**5%**

**2% Cause that's logical**

Suddenly, Loopy got a idea, as she got a random bomb and held it in her hand in throwing position. "THIS. IS. SPARTA!" She yelled as she threw it at the the power thing.

** ?"£*'#%**

Loopy then turned to Chica. "Chica! What does the scouter say about his power level?" She asked, making Chica look at her confused. "Pizza?" She relpied. "NO!" Loopy began, "ITS OVER 9000!" She yelled. As soon as she said that, the bomb blew up.

**WDFZOMG%**

And that percentage was changed into:

**INFINITE% And that's maths kids ^^**

Loopy stared at it for a second, then put on some really cool shades, "Total Badass!" She said, as she started dancing to the nyan cat sing. However, Freddy and the others weren't gonna give up that easily. "SHE FUCKING CHEATED!" Freddy yelled, and that yell started a war. Bonnie and Chica got machine guns and started shooting at the doors randomly... Not enough to break it, but enough for Loopy to start freaking out. "Hello lil girl... YOUR GONNA DIE NOW!" Foxy said, his voice turning robotic and deep. The door suddenly opened to reveal Foxy spazzing out.

"OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!" Loopy chanted, before closing the door on Foxy's lower body. "Oww... Oh god.." He groaned in pain. "Yay~ Wahah!" She cheered, not noticing Freddy behind her. When she did look back, it was too late. "Gotcha bitch" Freddy said, while Loopy sighed in anger. "Dammit!" She yelled.

She ended up in a bowl of scorpions... deadly ones, might I add. However, due to her stupidity and retardness, she was instantly immune to the bite, but it still hurted like hell.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>5am<strong>_

**(Hey, urm, your doing great! Most people don't last this long,) **"Better safe than story! Better safe than sorry..." **(I'm not implying that they die or anything! No, nothing like that)** Loopy kept chanting this, with her left door chained up and her eyes having black circles underneath from the lack of tiredness. "... Man, I'm hungry..." She said after. Loopy looked at the cameras in the restroom, which had Chica in it. "Bawk, bawk BAWK BAWK!" Loopy sighed, Chica was basically the weirdest one out of them all. "Hey dude, just wanted to let you know the pizzas ready," Foxy said, coming in to warn Chica about one and only love: Pizza. Chica cheered and went outside, only to find a bunch of cookies. "Awww..." She said.

"WHAT?! THERE WERE COOKIES HERE?! AWWWW HELL NO!" Loopy yelled, kicking the door in the process. She then watched Chica try the cookies, but then spitting them out. "IT TASTES LIKE SHIT!" She shouted, as she ran to the stage.

_...WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE JUST SAY?! _Loopy thought as she walked outside to the stage... To kill everyone of them. "Hey!" She yelled, making Foxy and Chica look at her. She walked to basically halfway across the stage then stopped. "You don't. FUCK. With Loopy!" She said, there was silence for a minute, then Foxy laughed. "You ain't gonna do, SHIIIIT!" He said, with random laughter everywhere._Dafuq? _"You ain't gonna do, SHIIIIT!" He said again, with more laughter. He kept saying this, until Loopy sighed and pulled out a rocket launcher and shot Foxy, who exploded into pieces... Nah joking, Foxy never dies!

While this was happening, Chica and Freddy already knew their fate, and started running for their lives. "RUN BITCH! RUUUN!" They both said at the same time. Meanwhile, Bonnie came out of the 'Employees Only' room, not having a clue as to what was happening. "What the fuck is- OH JESUS CHRIST!" Bonnie screamed as Loopy blew her up to... Bonnie never dies either!

Once Freddy was in the security office, he closed the door on Chica and watched as she was blown to pieces as well (And you know what I'm gonna say :P). Freddy was now in the shoes of the Night guard, and started looking through all the cameras. He look in one camera and saw Loopy, a insane smile spread across her face, with the ones 'I'm gonna get chu~'. Freddy jumped back in fright, then started looking at the other cameras. After a while, he saw Loopy running down the East Hallway, just like Foxy did. "OHNONONONONONO!" He yelled as he closed the door. She started banging on it randomly. "I am so! Startled!" He whispered. At the moment, the power went out, and revealed the face of Loopy, like in the game... THEN JUMP SCARE!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>~6am~<strong>_

"Hi kids! Rise and shine!" The owner of the place said happily, only to find it trashed and on fire, with Loopy dancing in the middle of broken animatronics. "Wahoo! Hewoo~" She said with a cheerful smile on her face. The owner gasped. "w-w-w-WHAT THE FUCK! You had one job! One. job!" He said, with his eye twitching.

Loopy, however, took no notice. "Say, have you got any food? I'm hungry!" She said, still with her smile on.

"Pizza!"

* * *

><p><strong>WAHOOO! THERE YOU GO! A PARODY OF SMG4 FNAF! If u want me to do more, sure, just tell me which one u want to do ^^<strong>

**WELP! TIME TO GET TO LV 59 ON ELSWORD! BAI BAI!**

(P. S: Some things changed since I didn't know what they said, but hey, thats better right?... RIGHT?!)


End file.
